


Only As Guilty As You Are

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Porny Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Tiny Bit Of Angst And Guilt, Begging, Bottom!Sam, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Weecest, First Time, Dean feels a bit guilty</p><p>Dean wants Sam as much as Sam wants his big brother. But Dean can't wrap his mind around that he's about to fuck his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only As Guilty As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! Wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 is my porny blog on tumblr, thereisnosuchthingsasunicorns my fandom blog. Come and say hi :)
> 
> Enjoy :3

Dean was looking up at Sam who was straddling him, panting hard. 

God, Sammy looked so beautiful above him, with his big eyes and that floppy hair which was always falling into his face. His lips were red and bitten, a bit swollen and shiny with spit. 

Dean’s spit. 

He was the one who was biting them, nibbling at them and licking them during the last hours. Sam’s hands were on Dean’s naked chest as he was holding himself up. His eyes were pleading now, big and innocent and he looked even younger than he was. 

His thought send a jolt of guilt and self-disgust through Dean. Sammy was his baby brother, for fuck’s sake! He was his, yes, but his so raise, to protect and to teach – not to fuck and certainly not to take advantage of! Which was actually funny, since Dean was the one on his back with Sam over him. 

Begging. 

Dean was a goner for that boy anyway, but Sammy begging? It wasn’t in Dean’s nature to refuse his brother a damn thing. 

“Please, Dean!” 

Did the boy just whimper?!

“Please, big brother! Want you so much. You gonna fuck me, yeah?” 

Dean groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. 

“Jesus, Sammy! Where did you learn to talk like this? I can’t fuck you, it’s so wrong! I can’t. You – you’re my baby brother. I can’t…” 

Sam looked him in the eyes. “Dean, whatever you’re thinking, you’re wrong! You don’t take advantage of me. Does it feel like you do?” 

With that Sam rocked his groin into Dean’s, making their cocks rub against each other, leaving them both moaning. 

Sam licked his lips. “Can I, Dean? Can I ride you? I prepared myself, see? All wet and ready for your cock.” 

And Dean just couldn’t take it anymore! With a sudden movement he flipped them both over and threw one of Sam’s long legs over his shoulder. Carefully, he slid into Sam, causing both of them to groan in pleasure. Slow and sweet at first, taking his time, giving Sammy time to adjust. 

But after Sam started to meet his trusts, begging for more and harder and “oh god, Dean, fuck me!” he didn’t hold back anymore, pounding into his baby brother’s tight ass, hard.


End file.
